Bunnies
by Fishychan
Summary: Kaoru is being overwhelmed by bills, and her friend Megumi offers her help to get a job as..........playboy bunnies
1. Default Chapter

The cool but crisp August wind raced the air, blowing the trees, grass, and anything else it came in contact with, in many directions. And the warm sun beamed down, shining with new hope and promise each day. Hope and promise, that is what Kaoru needed. For months now she was unable to keep up with payments, and the bills became overwhelming.   
  
She sighed heavily as she walked out to collect the mail, knowing that in it would be bills, bills, that after looking over she would hide under her mattress, to ensure that Kenshin never found them.  
  
Finally reaching the mailbox she sighed again, and opened it. A faint smile drew to her lips, because inside were only two objects. Pulling them out and looking at them, one was a magazine for Yahiko, and the other much to her disappointment, was another bill.   
  
"Hey Ugly!" called a whiney voice from across the yard "Did I get anything?" Kaoru nodded her head and held out the magazine. He took it from her then walked off. "Oh....and are you feeling alright?" he asked, stopping in front of the gate.  
  
"Yeah, I am......why?" he shrugged shoulders before he gave his answered.  
  
" you just seem worried and a little sick is all.....and a lot more uglier than usual!' he let out a laugh and went running through the gate. She simply rolled her eyes before heading back to the Dojo. Walking up the stairs, and coming up to the door, she slid the envelope into her kimono before entering.   
  
"What came in the mail miss Kaoru?" greeted the red head, as he turned to face the young girl.   
  
"Only a magazine for Yahiko!" she said smiling. Kenshin smiled back before turning back to talk to his drinking companion Sano.   
  
Kaoru continued on her quest to her room, and once there, she quickly shut the door and pulled out the bill. Squeezing her eyes shut she began to open it, inhaling deeply. Now the envelope was open, so with shaking hands she pulled out the folded parchment. The envelope feel to the wooden floor as her shaking hands began to unfold it. Her eyes merely scanned over it, not fully understanding what it was saying, so she read it again.   
  
Tears began to fill her eyes, there was no way she was going to be able to pay off this debt. The letter told her that since she had not payed off the former debts, every month that it was late, until it was paid off, and extra one-hundred dollars, would be added. She already owed them a little over five hundred.  
  
As the tears began to flow down her cheeks, she picked up the envelope, and walked over to her bed, where she placed them under her mattress, where the rest of the bills where hidden.   
  
Wiping her eyes and straightening her self up, she walked out of the room to call her best friend Megumi.   
  
Picking up the phone and dialing the number, she walked over and leaned into the corner, her face to the wall and head bowed. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, but her friend never answered it.  
  
"Please Megumi pick up! Please!" she whispered into the phone. But she didn't, and she got the answering machine. She dropped the phone to her side, turning it off. She felt the tears coming back again, as her mind wheeled . That's why she dropped the phone to the floor when it started ringing.  
  
"Miss Kaoru? What was that?" came a voice in the room next to her.  
  
"Oh...I...uh....just dropped the phone!" she called back, as she bent down and grabbed it off the wooden floor. Looking at the caller ID, she found it to be Megumi calling.  
  
Pressing the talk button, she quickly spoke into the phone.  
  
"Megumi! Why didn't you answer when I called? Where were you?" Megumi just laughed at her younger friend.  
  
"I'm sorry! I mis placed the phone! But now I'm here, so what can I help you with?"  
  
"Can you meet me at the Akabeko?"  
  
"Sure, why? Is something the matter?"  
  
"Uhh....I'll tell you when we meet up? Ok?"  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a half hour, ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye!" then the line went dead. Kaoru hung up the phone, and walked back to her room to change into a better kimono. She changed quickly into a turquoise color kimono with dark green and light pink flower lining one side, and all the edges. Walking over to her mirror after changing she proceeded to pull her hair up, with a few strands falling around her face.   
  
After a final inspection, she sighed and walked out of her room.  
  
"Your all dressed up there missy, what's the occasion?" pried Sano, as he drank down another shot of sake.   
  
"I'm going out with Megumi, I'll be back in a few hours." she replied smiling.  
  
"Have a good time miss Kaoru, and be careful!" said Kenshin, before Kaoru walked out the front door, and down the steps.  
  
Kaoru walked down the streets, the cool wind still blowing. She ran over in her mind about how she was going to tell things to Megumi, and she was still thinking when she reache the tiny restaurant. She was snapped out of it when Megumi snapped her fingers in front of her face.   
  
"Earth to Kaoru!" she giggled.  
  
"Ah! Oh...sorry! I was just thinking!"  
  
"Ok, so what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Lets go inside and order then we'll talk." Megumi simply nodded her head, and followed the younger girl inside.  
  
After being led to a table, and both ordering the soup and salad, with a glass of water, Megumi began to pry at her friend again. But before she could, Kaoru started.  
  
"Megumi, I don't know what I'm going to do! And I can't tell Kenshin! And, and, and...everything is going so wrong right now!" she mumbled out, and she would have kept going, if Megumi hadn't stopped her.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down, now....what's the problem?" and Kaoru began the stories, telling her about all the bills, and all the money she owed, and her friend listened intently. When she finished she broke down in tears.  
  
"Shh! Don't cry Kaoru! We'll think of something!"  
  
"I hope so..." trailed Kaoru wiping away the tears. Megumi covered her hands with hers.  
  
"I know so!" then she smiled, and tat made Kaoru smile back. "Now let's eat, and have a good time, and when we're done, I'll have a solution." Kaoru nodded her head, and hey smiled and laughed the rest of the time, while waiting for the waitress to arrive.  
  
"I got it!" exclaimed Megumi as they were leaving! "We'll get jobs!"  
  
"Jobs? What job do you have in mind!"  
  
"Well, I read an add in the paper, it's pretty good work!"  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked as she looked suspiciously at her friend.  
  
" I mean it's good money! And when I mean good, I mean good!"   
  
"How much do they pay?" her friend laughed.  
  
"About three hundred a month!" then Megumi laughed even more at the sight of her friend.  
  
"Your kidding! Right?"  
  
"No...I'm serious Kaoru!" Kaoru loved the idea of earning that much money. And if she did, she could pay off all her debts, then everything would be fine again!  
  
"Wow! Ok.......good money...but we would be earning it by doing some type of work! So tell me Megumi, what is this job." Her friend only smiled, a mischievous smile. 


	2. finding out the job

"What?!" screamed the raven haired girl, earning her a few stares from people who were walking down the street. Megumi quickly covered Kaoru's mouth and dragged her into a small alley way.  
  
"Shh! Calm down!"  
  
"Calm down? Calm down!? How can I come down when you just suggested we become sluts!?" Megumi covered Kaoru's mouth again.  
  
" I didn't say sluts!"  
  
"Well! You were suggesting we become strippers or something!" she said in a loud whisper when she finally managed to push Megumi's hand away. Megumi rolled her eyes.  
  
" I didn't say that either!"  
  
"Then what did you say!?" Kaoru exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I said a playboy bunny!"  
  
"AH! There you go again! With that whole idea about becoming sluts or strippers!" Megumi sighed heavily, clenching her fists.  
  
"Kaoru! A playboy bunny is a waitress! Ok?! A waitress!" Kaoru's eye's widened. "It's at a club! We wear the playboy bunny suits, and be waitresses, bringing people their drinks!" Kaoru nodded.   
  
"So there is no stripping or sexual stuff involved?"   
  
"No, of course not! Well....unless....."  
  
"Unless....?" pried Kaoru. Megumi waved it off.  
  
"Nothing!" and with that she grabbed Kaoru's hand and began to drag her towards the bar. But Kaoru stood firm  
  
"I'm not going to go until you tell me!"   
  
"Ok, fine! Some guys might try and grab a feel!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Megumi sighed and placed a hand over her eyes, as she shook her head.  
  
"You really are stupid, it means they might grab your butt, or other parts."  
  
"Eeww! I do not want a guy to touch me!"  
  
"Kaoru! Do you want the money or not?" Kaoru looked down at the ground and nodded her head. Megumi placed her hands on her friends shoulders. "Listen, we'll only be there for a little while, just until you can pay off whatever debts, and earn a little extra for emergencies. Ok?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise! Now lets head over there and apply!" and yet again she grabbed Kaoru's hand and they walked down the streets. It was a good thirty minute walk, and it was near the edge of town, but they were thankful to reach the building safely.  
  
The building was two stories, and a light red brick color, with windows along the sides, but the inside world of the building were hidden behind black curtains. On top of the building was a light shaped as a bunny, with the bar name underneath.  
  
"You ready Kaoru?"  
  
"Ready." and taking a deep breath they headed up the stairs, and through the black, metal doors. Inside the lobby was a huge oak desk, with flowers everywhere, and dark, deep, purple curtains lining the place. They stared in aw until a voice broke it.  
  
"May I help you ladies?" they turned around to see a woman in a sheer black Kimono and dark red lipstick.  
  
"Uh, yeah. We're here to see about getting a job." said Megumi.  
  
" I see. Well, please follow me" she said, and she disappeared behind a set of drapes. And like the woman commanded, they followed. They were led down a flight of stairs, and down a hallway that had doors every once in a while on either side. Finally the woman stopped and opened on of the doors.  
  
"In here."  
  
"Thank-you." they stepped inside the room, and found more women in there, all looking like they also wanted a job.  
  
"Are you here to apply for a job?" asked a plump lady with big round glasses. They nodded in response. "Alright, please fill out these, and take a seat." she said as she handed them a clip board with papers, and a pen.  
  
"Wait! What do we do with these after we fill them out?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Just hold onto them, until it's your turned to be interviewed."   
  
"Thank-you" she whispered out, as she turned and followed Megumi. They found a pair of empty seats, and sat down. The minutes ticked by as they filled out the forms, and they ticked by even more as they sat and talked. After an hour of siting and waiting, Megumi was called back.  
  
"I'll see you in a few minutes, and if I don't good luck Kaoru!" she said smiling.  
  
"Good luck to you to Megumi!" then she was gone, she left behind the door that was across the room.   
  
Kaoru wondered what it was like, and what kind of things she would be asked. She wrung her hands together and through her kimono in a fit of nerves.  
  
'Calm down Kaoru!' she told her self, but no matter how many times she told that to herself, it made her all the more nervous. Finally the door opened, and she was called back. 


	3. pride

"Miss Kamiya, Kaoru, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" replied Kaoru quickly, yet politely. She kept fidgeting, and so she placed her hands behind her back and wrung her hands together nervously.  
  
"Are you friends with a Takani, Megumi?" Kaoru nodded her head in response. "Yes, well, I wanted to let you know that she made the cut, and she also insisted that you get the job as well." the woman laughed. "She even went as so far as to tell us she wouldn't work here, if you didn't."   
  
Kaoru blushed 'Megumi! How could you?' she screamed in her head. She looked up and studied the woman. Her features were sharp, and her dark brown hair was pinned up on the top of her head. She wore crescent shaped glasses, which sat on the tip of her nose, only being held back by a beaded glasses holder.  
  
Kaoru began to think that the woman mus also have been from a wealthy family, just because of they way the woman was sitting, so proper. The woman rose gently and gracefully from her seat. Even when she walked she had no flaws, still very proper.  
  
"We'll need to take a few measurements....." she trailed off as she reached Kaoru and bent over to examine her facial features. Kaoru quickly looked away, blushing. The woman only chuckled. She raised her hand and called to a woman that was sitting in the corner. The woman rose and walked briskly over to Kaoru, and began to measure her height, arm length, stomach and thighs. But when the woman touched the sides of Kaoru's breast, Kaoru shrieked,, and wrapped her arms to cover her already clothed self.  
  
"Kaoru, we need to take your bust size."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you it's because you got the job?"  
  
"I...and.....bu.....e....oh...."  
  
"Well, your friend really insisted, that's why we are giving it to you, and I think you would be perfect, just form looking at your resume." the woman smiled slyly, and placed a hand on her hip. "Be grateful Kaoru, but I highly think, that even with her help, you still would have made it anyways. But she is a good friend.....now can we please take your bust size measurements?"  
  
Kaoru simply raised her arms, and began to blush 100 shades of red as the room began to find Kaoru's breast size. Then the woman finished, and jotted down a few notes.  
  
"Alright Miss Kaoru, Mrs. Palmer will take you to get your outfit! And training will began in two days. Oh! And before I forget, here is a small booklet of information and other things."  
  
"Thank-you." then Mrs. Palmer took Kaoru by the arm, and pulled her into the room, that was behind a second door in the room.  
  
Inside were racks of the bunny outfits. There were different colors, red, pink, black, purple and blue. Kaoru really hoped she would get the purple one, since it was her favorite color. But she was disappointed when the woman handed her a pink bunny suit.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked the woman as she handed Kaoru the suit. "Oh...wait...you're disappointed that you didn't get the color you wanted right?"  
  
"Well...yeah...a little." the woman chuckled.  
  
"It's ok...if you work hard, you'll get to wear it!"  
  
"Wha....?"  
  
"It's like a degree or level. The pink is beginners, red a step up, purple, then blue...and black is an advanced. Understand?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and smiled. "Thank-you!" then she went to head out the door.  
  
"Oh wait! Don't forget your bunny ears, cuffs, panty hose, and high heels!" she said as she ran up to Kaoru with a bag.   
  
"Oh, thank-you!"  
  
"Your welcome, sweetie." then she opened the door for the new playboy bunny.  
  
Kaoru stepped outside, feeling good, happy, and full of pride, the feeling you get when your about to show that your no longer young, you can do things for yourself. She smiled broadly and walked down the street, and when she turned the corner, there was Megumi, holding her pink bunny outfit, and the bag of the other parts for the costume.  
  
"Hey Kaoru! This is so exciting!"  
  
"I'm happy to say it is!" Then the girls laughed as they continued on their way home. After a good thirty minute walk, they reached Megumi's house, with the Kamiya dojo, just a little down the road.  
  
"Thank-you so much Megumi for helping me getting this job!" Kaoru beamed  
  
"Don't mention it, and besides, I could probably use a little money myself."   
  
"Ok! Oh...Megumi, could you do me another favor?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Could you please keep my things here for me? And not tell Kenshin, or Sano?" Megumi took Kaoru's items from her.  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
"Thank-you!!" she said, before she turned around and headed back home. Megumi smiled at her young friend, then retired to bed.  
  
When Kaoru arrived home, Kenshin and Sano were outside on the porch. They sat so still, and Kaoru watched them carefully as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"What took you so long Miss Kaoru? I was getting worried, that I was."  
  
"Uh...I'm sorry Kenshin, we went out to a few shops, and then we sat and chatted at Megumi's."  
  
"Ok." Then Kaoru yawned.  
  
"I'm going to bed now. It's pretty late!" she said smiling. The rurouni smiled back and bade her good night. 


	4. Lesson 1

Chit-chat filled the room excitedly, giggles filled the air. The door opened and slammed shut. Everything went silent as they saw their instructor walk into the room.

His hair was cut short, and it was dark. A perfect dark, like night. His eyes were sharp and cold, but yet they held secrets, and in the depths there was a small light of comfort. He wore a black slacks, with a white overcoat draped over his broad shoulders.

" I am your instructor, Aoshi-Sama, and you shall only address me by such." His voice was hard. "This is my wife, and assistant Misao" The young girl who had walked in the room with him, smiled and bowed.

The room of girls that Kaoru and Megumi were with had a heavy feeling hanging about it in. Like uncertainty, as if they really wanted to put up with this man, to get what they wanted.

Aoshi-Sama snapped his fingers and commanded the girls to line up. And quickly they did.  
"Today we're going to practice the walk, Misao will demonstrate"

Misao started at one end of the room, and walked to the other and the girls stared with aw, as she glided across the room. And in those high-heels no less.  
"See how she is able to keep her posture? How she maintains her balance?" Commented Aoshi-Sama, watching his wife. "You will all be learning this, so pay careful attention as she demonstrates again!"  
So once again, she crossed the room, with the girls watching more intently.

"Ok! Now it's your turn!" The girls all straightened themselves out so they would impress their cute instructor.

While straightening up Kaoru leaned toward Megumi and whispered "I don't think I like your idea anymore Megumi" He friend simply answered with a giggle, and whispered back to her that it would be worth it. Kaoru simply sighed and quickly fixed her posture.

" I want you all do to what Misao did!" He began to clap his hands in a rhythmic fashion "Now walk to my beat, make sure your left foot hit the ground when my hands meet! This is the pace you will be walking when working!"

Misaos' high voice broke in "Ok! Begin Walking In 3, 2, 1!" The row begin to move forward in an unsteady fashion. 

"Keep Up you 3! Slow Down!"…….."Head up, don't look down ever!"……Stop slouching!" These Aoshi-Sama yelled out, until the stumbling, un-confident girls reached the other side of the room.

For hours the girls paced across the room, back and forth, back and forth. Until at last they got Down and were able to match Misao.

"Take a 10 minute break, drink plenty of water" With that he briskly walked over to the chair in the corner, and sat down, soon Misao joined him.  
The rest of the room walked out to use the bathrooms and to drink water.

Kaoru finally got her turn, and drank down the cold water, and then sat on the floor against the wall. Megumi joined her, and the 2 began to talk, although Megumi was more enthused then Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru! Isn't his great?" Kaoru shot her friend a sarcastic face, and began to rub her calves. "speak for yourself" she replied coolly.

"well, think of it, I mean, we're going to be working in an exclusive club, and earning money!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and rubbed at her legs harder "yeah, and we're sitting in a hallway, with pink bunny suits on, and wearing shoes that are practically murder to our own to feet!"

"well, that's the fun of it all!"

"ha, fun"………Kaoru paused to straighten out her bunny ears which were falling forward "but, I guess it'll be ok as long as the guys don't find out. They would kill us if they knew!"

Megumi laughed evily and whispered at Kaoru "or they might ravish us over and over"

Kaoru's eyes widened and a fine, brilliant red blush crossed over her face. She pulled her hands into fists and held them against her chest. 

Megumi laughed ever harder, and stood up. "Come on Kaoru" and she stretched out her hand, which Kaoru grabbed, and pulled herself up. "our times up, so let's get back"

as they walked back, Kaoru's face grew red and she said coyly. "I can't believe you said that…."


	5. Lesson 2

"Where are you headed Miss Kaoru?" His gentle voiced startled her, and she spun around, pressing herself up against the wall "It's quite early that it is."

Kaoru force a smile "I'm going to Megumi's! We both decided we needed to hang out more, and so, we're going out again today!"

"But so early?" his purple eyes opened wide with a dumb-founded look on his face.

"We want to get an early start……we're um, going walking….over to the next town. She said she had a surprise for me when we got there, and then she wants to go out shopping." She hoped that the rurouni would believe it.

Kenshin broke out into a smile "That sounds like fun, be safe"

"Thanks-you" And with that, Kaoru bowed, and continued on from where she was stopped.

An agitated scream was heard from Megumi's house. "I hate these things!" said Kaoru as she did her best to criss-cross the lace strings, from the high heels, up her calves. Megumi laughed and kneeled down to her.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Megumi!"

"And I can't believe we're actually doing it!" She beamed brightly "All done, now let's get our overcoats" Kaoru grabbed the brown overcoat and slipped into it. They wore these to cover up the bunny outfits. Taking the bunny ears in one hand, she slipped them into one of the big pockets.

"Come on, we don't want to be late!" Kaoru shrieked as Megumi grabbed her hand and ran out of the house.

"See how she keeps her posture? Poise? How she carries the tray?" Aoshi-Sama said as Misao demonstrated how to serve drinks, and hold the tray.

" The Tray can weigh anywhere from five to fifteen pounds! So make sure you strengthen your upper body!" the women nodded their heads.

"Now, when you serve drinks…." Aoshi-Sama paused for a moment as he walked over to the corner, where a small round table was propped up against the wall. As he set it up, he continued. "You always keep your back to the table! Or slightly turned to the sides! Never face full front."

Misao walked to the table, still gliding perfectly. When she arrived, she slightly turned, and picked up the drinks one at a time. Gently bending her knees, she set the drinks down. Until they were all on the table.

"Now, When your done carrying the drinks to the table, and your tray is empty, you can hold it in to positions! The tray flat, and held to your chest, or down on your lower stomach! Using these, it will tell the people enjoying the drinks and shows that your available to serve!"

Kaoru fidgeted slightly. She was eager to start working and getting money, She didn't tell Megumi, but another bill came. Sano had stopped and asked her about it.  
It was just a small bill, only asking for thirty dollars. She told Sano that she would take care of it.  
Kaoru remembered the way he smiled at her, and told her to tell him or Kenshin if she ever needed help.  
That's what hurt the most. 'Kaoru! Stop! Focus!' she told herself. She shook her head, and continued to listen to Aoshi-Sama's voice.

"When taking orders" he said "you take hold of the top of the tray, and press the bottom part into your stomach. This will give you what you need, to write the orders! Now that it's been demonstrated to you thoroughly, you will now practice it!" He walked out side of the room, and came back in with a cardboard box and set it on the table.

" In this box are the trays, each of you take one, and line up again." Said Misao's high voice. And that's what the girls did, picked up a tray, and walked back.

It was Aoshi-Sama's turn to speak again. "I want you to hold the tray as Misao has done. Then Misao will come around and set drinks on your trays." With that he set another box on the table.  
Picking it up, Misao walked around, and set on drink on everyone's tray.

"We will only be starting with one glass, now, I want you to walk across the room, back and forth once. After practicing with one glass, we will add another! Practice with two glasses 3 times, back and forth across the room, then add another. This will continue on until we get to the maximum amount of glasses, the tray can hold."

Clapping his hands in the same rhythmic fashion as the day before, he ordered them to start.  
"Don't slouch! And keep the trays straight and balanced!"  
For hours They crossed the room, practicing to keep the trays straight. Occasionally glasses would spill to the floor. And they would have to start again.

"A Twenty minute break is all I'm allowing!" And Aoshi-Sama went to go sit back in the corner in his chair, with his wife joining him.

Kaoru didn't bother with a drink today, she merely sat against the wall in the same spot as the day before. 

"Here" Megumi thrust a glass of water at her

"we can't drink out of these Megumi! They're for practice!"

"Oh no! it's fine! Honest. I asked Aoshi-Sama. He said it would be ok. So drink up!"

Kaoru drank the glass, and sighed "My arm hurts, ugh" She rubbed her arm trying to ease it. "at least practice is almost over, right?"

The twenty minutes ended, and they went back into the room, and stood by their trays, waiting instructions.

"It's test time, pick up your trays. This is how the test will be done. When I give you the order, you will walk across the room, carrying the full tray of glasses, then, walk back, stop at the table, and set the drinks down, as if you were serving them."

One by one the girls went. Each doing perfect, and very few flaws. Kaoru closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She kept telling herself to calm down.  
Megumi was called up.  
Kaoru watched as she went across the room, and then set down the drinks. She was so perfect at it! As though she was meant for this!

When she was done, Aoshi-Sama told her what was good, and what might need a little work. Then it was Kaoru's turn. Her stomach did a flip, and she took off.  
She kept talking to herself in her mind 'look Kaoru, your almost there, so far so good. Keep going!'  
She finally reached the wall, then turned around and walked back. Looking at the table, she kept playing through her mind, how she was supposed to serve drinks.  
Her mind blanked, but she kept going, and she didn't stop. She was unaware of what she was doing, until her instructors voice broke her out of it.

"Very good Kaoru, you might need to work on keeping your head up, but other then that, you did well, and that will conclude today's lesson, see you all tomorrow."

As soon as Kaoru stepped outside she let out a cry "Megumi! I did it! I did it! I didn't think I could, But I did! Did you see!" she hugged her older friend.  
And Megumi smiled, to see her friend so happy, and hugged her back. "Let's get going"


	6. Hmmm

Kaoru came home and collapsed on the bed. Her feet hurt, and she was so tired. But other then that it was a good day. After she passed the test, Megumi bought fudge sundaes, her treat. And boy did they taste good!

A soft knock came to her door, followed by an equally soft voice "Are you alright Miss Kaoru?" asked Kenshin as he peeped inside the room. 'she looks so exhausted' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you can come in if you would like" She watched with a tired interest, and Kenshin stepped inside the room, and then slid the door shut. Her gaze was transfixed upon him, and he strode over to her bed, and looked down at her

"Miss Kaoru, are you sure your alright? You seem rather exhausted" Worry outlined ever word and syllable.

'Oh, it's so hard to lie to him, he doesn't deserve it' she said somewhere in the depths of her mind…or was it her heart? In any case, she couldn't tell him the truth, so with a sleepy smile, she calmly replied "Of course I'm ok, it's just…late"

"Miss Kaoru? It's only a little after 9:30! Are you sure your feeling alright? Do you wish to go see a doctor?"

"Kenshin, I'm fine, honest. Just……..I've been having a lot of fun with Megumi! And you know how thing's are, you get so wrapped up into all, and you lose track of time, and you don't really realize your tired, until you get home, and then it hit's you and….." Kenshin Chuckled at her.

"Yes, Miss Kaoru. I understand. I just worry about you is all. Each night you come home, and your exhausted"

Kaoru stretched and smiled at Kenshin. Although he was smiling at her, she really did know that he was worried about her. Though at times he could worry a little too much. She could take care of herself, so why did he worry? Did he love her? No, no, couldn't be, he cared about everybody.

"Umm…Miss Kaoru?…Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin waved a hand in front of her face

He cared so much, and this is how she repays him? By lying? And to his face non-the-less. She had feeling's for him, and to show it, she does this? ….what is that aving in front of her face?

"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin said louder

"Uh!..Oh…sorry, I just…." She smiled at him "I think I should go to bed now Kenshin."

"Right Miss Kaoru, Good-night, and sleep well" He smiled at her.

"Good night to you as well Kenshin" She smiled back, and then yawned. Her gaze followed the Rurouni as he slipped out of the room, and turned off her light for her.

The click of the door sliding shut was heard, and Kaoru slipped off her bed. The quiet swish of material was heard as she un-dressed in the moonlight, and tossed her clothes onto the floor at the foot of the bed. 

She sighed deeply as the smooth material of her pajama's covered her skin. Then, letting her hair fall free of it's hold, she slipped into bed, and curled up, clutching one of pillow's to her.

'why do I lie to him! Why! Kaoru you idiot! He can probably tell that something is going on! Baka! He will find out sooner or later'  
'No he won't…he won't find out!….he..he can't….And I only have to do this for a little while….and then…I'll quit, and it'll all go away, like a bad dream, and he'll never know……just me and Megumi'  
'Are you sure it'll happen that way? Something may happen…..Megumi will slip up, or maybe you and that big mouth of yours when your angry! Perhaps Sano will go to the club'  
'no no no! Sano wouldn't go there! He wouldn't do that, no matter how drunk he got'  
'How can you be so sure of yourself Kaoru'  
'…I…I'm not…….'

"I'm not….."

Kenshin slowly slid the door back open, and looked in at Kaoru. He body was relaxed, so he knew she was asleep. His footsteps were quiet as he walked across the room to her bed.

'even in her sleep she looks sad……' he thought to himself as he looked down at her.

Her face was a light color, and her hair was softly matted against the sides of her face. Her face was very relaxed he noticed, but her lips also formed a slight frown.

"oh Kaoru…….I wish I knew" He looked down at her a final time, and then gazed about her room. It didn't feel right.

Sighing heavily he headed back out of the room. Turning his head to give her a final look, the thought ran through his mind……..'what did she mean by "I'm not…'  
Then he shut the door, and left. 


End file.
